


Hey There Juliet

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Series: random things i made at 3am [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kenny McCormick is a Little Shit, Kinda Fast Paced, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: random things i made at 3am [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916812
Kudos: 21





	Hey There Juliet

Kenny McCormick was on his way to save his Juliet from his house after being grounded for no reason again - actually, the reason may be because his parents walked in on Kenny and Butters kissing -

Kenny got to Butters's house and climbed up and into the house using the ladder that was sitting out "Kenny?!" Butters whisper-yelled opening the window "Hey there Juliet." Kenny smirked 

"What are you doing here?!" Butters panicked not wanted Kenny to get in trouble too "Saving you."

Before he could process what was happening Butters was being pulled outside the window ad down that ladder. He got to solid ground and took a moment to catch his breath - although he hadn't done anything - "So wanna go to the lake?"

So that's what they were doing walking to the lake hand in hand "So how's your day been?" Butters asked since he hadn't talked to Kenny recently "Um I bought Karen the makeup set she wanted." Kenny smiled "What about you?"

"Oh you know laid on one side of my room then I went to the other." Butters joked, making Kenny chuckle. They got to the lake and sat down on the grass the familiarity of it makes them happy every time they go. 

"I love you." Kenny said the words sounding more like an exhale than anything else "I love you too." Butters smiled as Kenny kissed the top of his head, snuggling into his side and wrapping his arms around the waist of the other, as Kenny put his arms around Butter's shoulders

The pair sat there watching the reflection of the moon in the lake content in each other's arms.


End file.
